Blood Lust Epiphany
by galaxy69uk
Summary: Laying in bed next to his singer is a torture Edward deals with as best he can but Bella's recent lusty dreams are more than he can bear. How long can he hang on before giving into his blood lust? Post New Moon one shot


A/N: Hiya, so this is a little story (a.k.a. huge lemon!), that had been going around my pervy little head for ages. I am not the fastest of writers so whilst I was a tad late delivering, this was written for Galaxy69uk's birthday! The gift that keeps on coming eh? LOL! Enjoy!

.

.

.

**Blood Lust Epiphany**

Bella sighed in her sleep, her warm breath caressing his chest as she snuggled closer to him. Edward swallowed hard as her hand slid up his chest to wrap around the back of his neck, her fingers tangling in his thick hair, the action bringing her wrist, with the light blue veins and their rich freesia scented blood far closer than he was comfortable with to his nose. He grimaced at the burn in his throat but at the same time relished the feel of her softness pressing against him with contented trust and smiled softly as he smoothed his hand softly up and down her back.

In all his 104 years he didn't think he'd ever felt so full of love as when his Bella, his soul mate, curled up to sleep against him. Her love wrapped around him like a blanket much like he attempted to wrap the quilt around her to keep her from getting chilled against his skin. Each and every night whilst awake, Bella allowed him his protective tendencies with little more than a roll of her eyes. As soon as she slept however, she struggled free of the cover, throwing it off almost grumpily in order to press herself against his side, irregardless of his cool, marble skin.

He grinned as she began to mutter in her sleep. The nightly tantalising insights into her subconscious mind thrilled him, even when it made little sense and especially when her words were accompanied with many delightfully amusing variations in her expressions.

"Not fish!" An exasperated look.

"Calculus." A sigh with a look of confusion.

"Stupid Mike." Mild annoyance.

"My truck." Happiness.

"Charlie." Contentment.

"Ugh wet socks." Disgust.

"Renee." A mixture of love with annoyance and so on…

"Sun. Jacob. Dog. Miss my sun. Too green. Mmm green. Edward. My Edward…"

Edward smiled lovingly at the last, adoring the way she'd sigh his name in her sleep with a smile of pure love stretching her lush lips. At least he did until…

"Edward, kiss"

Uh-oh…

"Mmm, Edward, touch me."

Oh God…

"Ungh Edward! Love your fingers there…"

Edward stiffened and sighed resigned. This had been happening more and more often of late. Ever since they'd returned together from Italy and he'd resumed holding her while she slept, her dreams appeared to be getting more and more… graphic. Now just three weeks from their wedding, her hormones seemed to be going into overdrive. Not only did her slight body stir and writhe against him, driving him mad, and her usually mumbled sleep talking become startlingly clear during these dreams, but her scent! Oh God, her scent.

As if it wasn't bad enough that her blood sang to him like no other and that when she was, um, excited, her heart pumped that blood faster through her body increasing his pained discomfort. But mix it with the scent of her feminine arousal and his blood lust went from manageable to as if the very fires of hell were being stoked in his throat.

She couldn't seem to understand just how difficult restraint was for him. Every time he pulled back from their kisses she seemed to either take it as personal rejection or blamed it on his Edwardian upbringing. In truth, although yes he tried to adhere to his gentlemanly ways, he had lived 90 years since then through all manner of worldly changes and frankly, when living with Emmett for over 70 years, who could ever successfully keep all their Edwardian sensibilities? No, the one and only reason he pulled away from her sweet delicious kisses, every single time, was the blood lust. The closer her warmth got to him, the worst his inner beast raged at him to grab her, take her, drink her in. As soon as his demon was woken, his brain immediately supplied images of a bloodless and broken Bella on the floor and him, having to live the rest of his un-life without her. Was it any surprise he couldn't kiss her for more than a few seconds at a time, despite how desperately he wanted more?

These nightly erotic dreams of hers were driving him to distraction. They had discovered that if he didn't hold her while she slept, if he simply slipped out of her bed once these dreams started, her horrific nightmares returned in force, waking her with screams ravaging her throat. Therein lay his reasoning as to why he allowed himself the pleasure pain of holding her. Better he be in pain than her and since the nightmares were his fault entirely…

Edward was brought out of his thoughts as Bella's dream seemed to ratchet up a notch or ten until she was sighing, moaning and whimpering almost constantly as her hips rocked against his side, her verbalisations increasing in volume making him thankful Charlie was working tonight. He tried to soothe her, not wanting to wake her.

"Shh Bella" he murmured softly, his lips against her hair as he smoothed his hand up her arm to where her hand was buried in his hair. "Hush, love"

Bella's core temperature and whimpering only seemed to increase at his touch.

"Ungh! God Edward!" she moaned breathily as her leg hitched over his and she ground her core against his hip. "Please, more!"

Edward barely contained a growl at the feeling of her leg rubbing against his groin, his trousers becoming increasingly more uncomfortable at every subtle shift of her body. Her panting breaths were now gusting against his neck as she buried her hot face against his cool skin. He half growled, half groaned as he felt her lips press against his neck over and over and then was stunned into stillness as she shifted her entire body up on top of him. Still, he might have managed with the hope that she'd settle down any minute now as normal until she let out a lusty groan and ground her soft, barely covered core against his rock hard erection.

"Bella!" he growled fiercely and with preternatural speed, slid out from under her and to the window which he opened taking in a huge lungful of non-blood and arousal permeated air.

Bella finding herself suddenly awake face down in an empty bed, her breath coming in pants and with a certain tell tale moistness between her legs instantly realised what had happened and groaned into the pillow, her face now flush with just as much embarrassment as arousal.

She took a deep breath and turned her head to look at Edward who had now turned to face her but maintained his distance, his eyes black as pitch. "I'm sorry" she sighed softly.

Edward swallowed back venom as he looked at her flushed and sweaty against the bed, remorse on her face but her lush dark hair tangled around her as if he'd already taken her and her sweet blood and arousal scent were still hanging thickly in the air. He wanted to reassure her as he had every other night, he'd tell her it was fine, take a minute breathing fresh air at the window, fight back the beast, tamp down the blood lust flames in his throat and gut and return to once again hold her against him.

Tonight however, the words stuck in his throat. "It's, I, It's" he stuttered. I mean Christ! Bella, his beautiful Bella, had been on top of him. Dry humping him. He'd felt the heat of her core against his cock through her yoga pants and panties and unfortunately he could see – and smell - from here that she was still highly aroused and her blood was still pumping hectically through her system. She rolled over and sat up, looking at him shyly under her lashes as she bit her lip and he groaned as the change in position also stirred her scent in the air. Not helping here!

A little furrow appeared between her brows and she moved to sit on the edge of the bed facing him "Edward?"

Edward dropped his eyes from hers, ashamed of his weakness, only to land on her chest where her pebbled nipples were pushing against her tank top. He clenched his eyes shut quickly, blowing a hard breath through his nose and running his hand through his already messy hair. He swallowed again, gathering his strength before opening his eyes.

"I have to go" he rasped, then at the look of panic in her eyes quickly added "to hunt! I need to hunt"

"Will you be back?" she asked uncertainly.

Edward internally flagellated himself again at her insecurity and tried to soften his tone of voice "Of course love"

Bella nodded "Um, I'll just, take a quick shower then"

Edward nodded again. He wanted to reassure her again with his customary kiss to her forehead as he left but feared getting closer to her temptation again. Better to hunt and return quickly he reasoned. "I'll be back" he managed to croak before diving out of her window faster than her human eyes could see.

He ran at full speed into the forest behind her house, trying to channel the blood lust into energy to get away from her before he completely lost it, like the true monster he was. He took down the first and second deer quickly but still felt the blood lust raging through him. Perhaps a carnivore was needed? He ran on further hoping for a mountain lion when he heard Jasper's mental voice and swift feet catching up to him.

_Edward? Going hunting? Mind if I join you?_ Jasper asked just as he caught up with him.

Edward skidded to a halt and turned to face his brother, knowing his eyes were still hungrily black.

_Woah! Shit Edward!_ Jasper exclaimed, his eyes also instantly darkening.

Edward immediately felt guilty, of course Jasper would feel his raging thirst. It was cruel really that the empath amongst them should struggle the most without any added influence, but Edward knew his current state would be unbearable for him.

"Jasper…" he started.

Jasper's body was taut with tension "I have to go!" he rasped and spun around to run back in the direction he'd come from – which happened to also be the way to town.

Edward's eyes widened in panic "Shit! Jasper, stop!" he yelled, taking off after him. Clearly his thirst had been too much for his brother and animals would no longer suffice. Edward's speed came in useful as he quickly caught up to his brother and tackled him.

"Jazz stop! You don't want to do this! I'm so sorry!"

"What the fuck, Edward?" snarled Jasper, clearly furious "get off of me!"

"I can't let you do it!" growled Edward.

A look of confusion crossed Jaspers face but then the best scent in the world reached him with the faint sound of tinkling laughter giving him the strength to break Edward's hold on him and take off again.

"Jazz!" Edward crashed through the trees after him. Could this night get any worse? Hadn't he felt guilty enough over upsetting Bella? He burst through the leafy bush his brother had just sped through and once again ground to a halt – this time in confusion at the sight that greeted him. Jasper had Alice pressed up against a tree and was ravaging kisses down her neck while she giggled.

Alice raised her eyes to her brother's and with a grin chirped "Hi Edward!"

Jasper ignored Edward's presence, clearly intent on ravaging his mate regardless but Alice gently pulled Jasper away from her neck.

"Jazz baby, stop, just a minute please?" she murmured, "Edward needs us"

Jasper raised his head and shot Edward a dark eyed baleful glare but then sighed.

Edward gritted his teeth, his confusion over Jaspers reaction to Alice when he was clearly thirsty the only thing keeping him from his hunt and returning to Bella.

"I'm sorry Jasper" he said "I was at Bella's when my blood lust overcame me – you caught me mid hunt. I didn't mean to make your thirst worse too"

Jasper looked puzzled "Thirst?"

"Yeah" Edward sighed "You know how it gets too much for me sometimes around Bella"

Jasper shook his head "You think that was thirst Edward?" he asked softly.

"Uh, yeah" Edward replied in a 'Duh' tone of voice "You know, blood lust, singer and all that?"

"Edward man, the only thing I could feel rolling off of you in waves when I came across you was crippling arousal!"

"What? N-No…" stammered Edward, slight embarrassment mixing with his confusion.

"Yes Edward" said Jasper seriously. He smirked slightly "This makes so much sense now!"

"Well care to fill me in?" said Edward, frowning.

"Edward, we're vampires. Thirst and arousal can feel really similar for us. Ever since you got back from Italy, I've felt very little actual thirst from you, mainly arousal. I figured almost losing your mate had lessened your appeal for her blood"

"I, no, that can't be…?" mumbled Edward, running a hand agitatedly through his hair.

"Did it really not feel any different to you Edward?" asked Alice, curiously.

"Well yes and no. I guess the blood lust was more in my gut and mind now I think about it" he sighed and shook his head again "The things I was imagining Alice. All I could think was that I had to have her, take her…" he trailed off, his eyes widening at the realisation of what he'd just said aloud for the first time. His initial physical reaction was to _take_ her! His _brain_ then made the connection to thirst and the monster kind of taking, not his body! He felt like an idiot as he finally understood why the scent of her arousal was making things so much worse for him.

"Now you're getting it!" giggled Alice bouncing in excitement.

"Don't feel bad Edward" said Jasper soothingly "This is all new to you. I don't think you truly let yourself believe Bella was your soul mate until you thought you'd lost her. We have no hormones constantly changing how we feel on a daily basis, so any feeling out of the ordinary can be confusing. How about a little experiment? I'll show you your normal thirst and then compare it to how you were feeling a few minutes ago?"

Edward agreed and was suddenly swallowing back a steady flow of venom as his thirst flared through his throat. Then with a nod from Jasper, it changed and the fire from earlier this evening flared through him, but this was centred lower down in his abdomen and actually was less of a pain than a desperate ache, a wanting. Yes it was uncomfortable but now Jasper had explained, he could feel the difference. He thought back to what had happened with Bella tonight, her on top of him, grinding against him, her moaning against his neck and suddenly the feeling Jasper had recreated was a pale imitation of the real thing and he gulped.

Alice gasped as her expression went blank. Edward caught a brief close up glimpse of Bella with a rapturous expression on her face before Alice started mentally rearranging her wardrobe space for next years Spring fashions. She winked at him teasingly.

Jaspers eyes filled with black again and he cleared his throat "Um, yeah, that's it" he croaked _Now get the hell out of here before I start molesting you as well as Alice!_

Edward grinned at them both "Gotta go!" he said before sprinting back to Bella's house, their laughter following him for a good minute or two before he was out of range.

Bella sighed as a gust of cool air blowing through her room was the only evidence of Edwards escape from her. She rolled her eyes, _Could he get out of here any faster? Am I _that_ repulsive?_ She huffed and climbed off the bed. As she stood, her thighs squeezed together and her eyes almost rolled into the back of her head at the bolt of arousal that shot through her. _Hmm, that was a damn good dream_, she thought with a smirk, then sighed as she remembered her Dream Edward's cool hands touching her in places the real Edward seemingly never would. She shifted uncomfortably at the renewed moistness between her legs. _Right, shower_ she reminded herself.

Entering the small shared bathroom, she stripped her pyjamas off and turned the water on in the shower over the bathtub. Once it was warm she stepped under the spray, letting the water soak her face and hair before she sighed and reached up to grab the shower head. _It's definitely one of_ those_ nights_, she thought. She slowly trailed the water jets down her body, focusing a little on her breasts first before angling the shower between her legs. She stood for a minute, one leg braced against the side of the bath enjoying the mild pleasurable sensation of the water hitting her clit, but it wasn't enough. She reached for the temperature control and adjusting it until it was tepid, shivering in delight at once as the now cool water ran between her legs.

She'd heard the wolf pack say that the _leeches_ were icy cold to the touch but she thought the Cullens actually tended to be the same temperature as their surroundings, never really heating up particularly but certainly not icy. Laying against Edward reminded her of the cool side of the pillow more than anything.

Either way, she'd discovered this little trick months back during a post make out shower when the hot water had run out on her as she'd tried to ease her frustration. The sudden shock of the cold water had almost immediately brought her to a knee trembling orgasm, far more powerful than she'd managed on her own before. She'd realised then that it was Edward's cool touch she was craving every time so it only made sense that cool water would be what got her off so spectacularly. She sighed and leaned her head back against the tiles as she let her Edward dream float through her memory – his hands on her body, caressing, pinching, squeezing, slipping inside her… She began to pant as she brought her spare cold hand up to gently squeeze her breast as her lower belly began to tighten.

"Bella"

She straightened in shock at Edward's raspy voice and nearly dropped the shower head. It was amazing that she'd managed to stay upright at all. She peered through the water spattered glass door and felt her heart take flight and her face flush hotly at the sight of Edward standing in the bathroom doorway watching her, his eyes still black as if he hadn't hunted in weeks.

"Edward!" she squeaked "I, I…"

"I'm sorry Bella" Edward said, straightening from the doorway. She cocked her head at him in question then felt her jaw drop as he stripped off his t-shirt before continuing. "I'm so sorry, love. This is all so new to me and I didn't understand, but Jasper helped and I get it now"

Bella gulped as Edward began undoing the fly on his jeans. His eyes met hers through the water misted glass.

"You see it wasn't blood lust I've been feeling" he said, his voice becoming gravelly as he slipped his jeans and boxers off in one quick move. He straightened and once again met her eyes as his hand moved to circle his aching erection and stroked it slowly. "It was lust".

Bella groaned and sank back against the cool tiles, limp with desire at the sight before her. Edward was right there! He'd seen her touching herself and rather than run for the hills, he'd gotten naked too! And oh God, he was beautiful. His broad shoulders and sculpted chest narrowing to perfect slim hips. She followed the line of his happy trail to where he was slowly pumping his hard cock. She felt a rush of warmth again between her legs. "Christ, Edward" she moaned, "please come here".

Edward stalked towards her "We still need to go slow, love. I need to make sure I can control my strength"

"I know Edward" Bella rasped "I'll do whatever you need, just please, please touch me!"

Edward growled a little as he climbed into the tub to stand in front of her, their chests heaving but not yet touching as electricity zapped between their naked bodies. Bared to each other for the first time, they both hungrily drank in the view.

Edward broke the trance first, lifting one hand against her face to encourage her to look at him. He smiled softly "I love you Bella"

"I love you too" she whispered with a matching smile.

He leaned forward and touched his lips to hers, barely making contact at first before increasing the pressure gently, then firmly and then for the first time he slipped his tongue tentatively into her mouth. Bella sucked in a breath at the sensation and touched her tongue to his as he deepened the kiss, the sensation of him inside her, even in this relatively innocent way made her feel almost light headed. She instinctively knew not to try putting her tongue into his mouth and satisfied herself by caressing his with hers.

Edward brought his free hand up to encircle her bare hip, taking stock of his reaction. _Nope, definitely still just the arousal – no thirst in the mix at all_, he thought with an internal smile, his lips too busy devouring Bella's to take part in his delight. Encouraged by his success, he held his breath as he gradually moved closer until their bodies were touching from chest to knee, making them both whimper. Edward could feel her cool slippery breasts with their peaked nipples pressed against his chest and slid his hand up, his goal to finally touch them. He stopped as he recognised the thought though and pulled his mouth back from hers, his eyes darting down to the shower head still in her hand, instantly making the connection.

He smirked a little at her before taking the shower head and placing it back in the holder. "I think we can turn the heat back up now hey?" he teased as he adjusted the temperature.

Bella blushed again but lifted her chin as she smiled back at him "I like the cool, so only as long as the water doesn't heat you up too much"

Edward snorted in amusement before dipping his lips back to hers to taste her again. Christ, how had he resisted her flavour all this time? The hot, silky recesses of her mouth making him want to lose himself in her and stay forever. The kiss grew more passionate as Edwards hands began to roam her body, slipping smoothly against her slick skin. She gasped into his mouth as he, cautiously at first then more firmly, cupped her breasts, grazing his thumbs over her nipples, feeling them tighten further at his touch.

She broke from the kiss for a moment, gasping for air "Edward, can I touch you too?" she whispered.

Edward smiled and slowly raised her hands to press her palms against his chest "Just stay above the waist for now, okay? The feel of your hands on my skin is beyond compare love. Let me get used to one new sensation at a time"

Bella grinned and slid one hand up to circle his neck, burying her fingers in his hair "Well, this should be safe then" she murmured as she urged his lips back to hers.

They devoured each other again for a number of minutes as they explored each others skin, each new sensation thrilling them. Bella could hardly believe she wasn't still dreaming as Edward plucked at her nipples making her moan into his mouth.

He broke their kiss panting as he rained kisses down her neck and groaned breathily "Oh love, the noises you make! I've only dreamt I'd ever hear them but I'm greedy now, I want more". He brought their foreheads together to look deeply into her eyes as his hand slipped down her body, closer and closer to the warmth calling him between her legs. His fingers encountered her neatly trimmed curls before finally reaching her dewy centre. Her gasp and sudden jerk of her hips made his breath catch in his throat on a growl as he pushed his middle finger into her wetness, searching and finding the spongy spot on her upper wall that he knew from his medical studies could make her feel amazing. Encouraged by her gasps and moans, he pumped first one then two fingers inside her, her arousal easing the path. For someone who didn't need to breathe, he couldn't seem to stop panting in time with her as he felt her internal temperature rising. He saw the flush rising on her chest too and knew she must be close to orgasm so he ground the heel of his palm against her clitoris as he pulsed his fingertips against her internal g-spot.

Time seemed to stand still as Bella's breath caught, her mouth fell open and her eyes rolled back and fluttered before they widened in shock.

"Oh!" she breathed "Oh God, Edward! Edward!" she cried out as her hips jerked uncontrollably against his fingers. She crashed her lips against his, sucking his tongue into her mouth as she moaned deep in her throat. The feel of her clenching around his fingers made his cock jerk and weep against her stomach.

"Oh Bella" he moaned against her lips as she came down from her high "that was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen". He pecked kisses over her face before reconnecting with her eyes. "I cannot wait to see that again love".

Bella smiled lazily, feeling more content than she could ever remember feeling. None of her self induced orgasms had been anything close to what he'd just delivered. She could still feel the fireworks skittering over her skin without any sign of slowing down since his fingers were still deep inside her. She blushed a little knowing that not only could he smell her arousal but now his hand must be covered in it too. And speaking of arousals… she wriggled a little, then glanced down to his somewhat intimidating erection. It was so hard it looked almost painful.

"My turn?" she asked "Please?" She saw a brief flash of doubt cross his face before he relaxed and nodded, biting his lower lip. Ungh, she could come again watching him do that.

She slid her hand down his hard and yet somehow still soft to her touch chest. She didn't rush, knowing he needed to be as prepared as possible. When she reached the head of his cock, she gently swiped her thumb over the weeping slit, making him gasp and close his eyes, but she saw no resistance. Carefully she pushed her hand between them and wrapped her fingers around his length, finally grasping him firmly, watching his mouth fall open as he panted. He seemed to be in control still so pushing her luck maybe, she began to move her hand up and down him, pumping him slowly, rewarded by his groans.

"Am I doing it right?" she asked tentatively.

Edward's eyes snapped to hers, blazing with desire "Oh love, you have no idea how good that feels. You are perfect". His free hand moved to cover hers for a minute "Could you maybe give a little twist at the top, like this?" he showed her.

Their eyes both fell on their joined hands as he moved her over his length and they groaned simultaneously both at the visual and physical sensation, Bella clamping down internally on his fingers as her lust flared again.

Edward was awash in flames, but if this was the fire of passion, he'd gladly burn up. The look and feel of her small hand pumping him and the clench of her hot sheath around his fingers almost made him lose control on the spot. He hung on just barely. He wanted her to fall with him. He had to see that look on her face again as she exploded, this time while he lost himself too, so he began once again to move his fingers within her, making her whimper in pleasure again.

Their pace increased as they panted against each others lips, their sighs and moans inflaming each others lust until finally he felt her rhythmic clenching against his fingers again as she cried his name, just as he felt the fire gathering low in his belly and spine until he let go and exploded against her, grunting and moaning her name.

They both slowed their hands as they caught their breaths, bestowing leisurely kisses wherever they could reach on each other, whispering words of love and finally wrapping their arms around each other.

Eventually Edward pulled back a little, dropping a kiss on the tip of her nose before reaching over to squeeze some soap in his hand and at hers as she held her hand out. They lovingly washed each other as they shared kisses and soft smiles, sometimes of mischief, depending on what body part they were washing.

Bella raised an eyebrow at him when her hand wandered lower and then she glanced down "You're still hard?" she asked.

Edward shrugged with a grin "Vampire thing"

Bella giggled "I know it's a vampire _thing_"

Edward laughed at her cheeky little joke "Please don't laugh at him, you'll give him a complex" and lifted her into a hug. The position correct, and both of them being somewhat slippery, his _thing_ slid perfectly between her legs making them both stop laughing with a gasp.

Bella watched his rapidly darkening eyes with fascination as her body once again melted against him. Ungh the feel of him right _there_! She shifted her hips towards him deliberately rubbing him against her, making him moan and bury his head into her neck. A couple of thrusts later and he began to respond in kind, pumping his hips and rubbing his cock against her wetness, the friction against her clit delicious.

"Oh Bella love, that feels so… uh, uh!" he was unable to finish his sentence considering the rapidly building flames inside him. Oh God, one little shift of position and he'd be inside her! He was damned if they were going to lose their virginity together standing up in a shower, though he was more than willing to continue this. One thing was bothering him however. He could feel her breasts rubbing against his chest as they thrust together and looked down at them. He'd been fantasising about taking her breasts into his mouth for such a long time and so far still hadn't done so. He was worried about his teeth, but if he kept them covered with his lips he knew now that he could keep her safe.

She was already lifted against him so he only had to kiss a little way down her chest before her nipple was right there at his lips. He stuck his tongue out and licked at it first. Ungh, it was even sweeter than he'd imagined! Mindful of his teeth he finally pulled the tasty morsel into his mouth and suckled at it. He couldn't be sure whose moans were louder. He sampled each nipple ravenously as their hips picked up speed until he knew he was right on the edge.

"Edward oh! I'm going to come!" Bella cried.

"Ungh, yes love! Yes!" Edward growled "Got to see you come"

At his words Bella's orgasm washed over her, her cries of ecstasy matched by his loud growls as she felt the cold liquid spurts leaving his body against her thighs.

As they began to come down Edward kissed her then gasped "Oh God Bella, I really need to be inside you right now" he moaned "I need to take you to bed".

Bella thought she'd pass out at the sheer need his words invoked "Ugh Edward yes, quickly, please!"

At vampire speed Edward had the shower off, them out of the tub and her wrapped in a towel before more than a heart beat or two had passed making her gasp and then giggle.

Edward smiled down at her as he dried her quickly but gently with the towel, squeezing the excess moisture from her hair before rapidly drying himself too.

Bella pouted "Hey, I wanted to do that for you".

Edward smirked and sucked her bottom lip into his mouth briefly then flicked his tongue against her lips, enjoying her quiet moan.

"Next time love" he murmured, "I just can't wait tonight".

She grinned up at him, lust still flaring from her eyes. _Yes!_ She thought. It was so gratifying to her that after all this time, finally she didn't feel as if she wanted him far more than he her. His impatience spoke volumes, _he_ really wanted _her_! She squealed a little as he lifted her into his arms to carry her through to the bedroom.

He lay her down on her bed, the contrast of her pale bare skin against the dark purple of the covers made his breath catch in his throat. _I can't believe I'm here_, he thought as he tenderly stroked his thumb across her cheekbone and looked into her deep ochre eyes. They seemed to drink him in as if she were reading _his_ thoughts. _I can't believe I deserve this, to be with my love, my Bella, my soul mate this way. But I'm selfish enough to take it. She _is_ my soul, my life, the reason I exist. I would do anything to make her happy and I know she needs this connection as much as I. _He joined her on the bed then and brushed her hair back from her face.

"I love you" she whispered, stealing the words from his mouth.

He smiled gently, "I love you, Bella" he replied before leaning down to kiss her. Once again their kiss started softly and slow but the months, and years, of pent up desire soon resurfaced and their kiss became deeper and needful again as their hands began to re-explore each others bodies, gasping now and then in sensation.

Eventually Edward broke the kiss to let her breathe as he began to kiss down her neck, following her artery where her scent was strongest. He took a deep breath and sighed it out in satisfaction that there was minimal blood lust involved. He kissed further down her chest wanting to spend some time worshiping her beautiful breasts which had tempted him for so long, delighting in her response when her nipples contracted tightly and she let out a breathy moan. The scent of her arousal grew thick in the room again as he teased her and he growled a little at his body's visceral reaction to it and then smiled in satisfaction as her arousal increased at the sound. She truly desired all of him, including his more animalistic side. Her scent drew him like a moth to a flame and he manoeuvred down the bed and between her legs, exploring her soft stomach on the way.

He looked up into her eyes, her lids lowered in lust as she panted beneath him. "I need to taste you Bella" he said, his voice roughened with passion.

"Oh yes! Please, Edward! I need…" she broke off with a gasp as Edward's tongue touched her for the first time, dancing lightly from the bottom of her slit up to her clit, around and down again.

"More?" Edward asked, noting how her body tensed at his first touch. Bella nodded frantically, her hands clasping the sheets next to her roughly. Her back bowed and she let out a brief shout as his tongue returned to her. Edward smiled against her and put one hand on her stomach to hold her still before plunging his tongue into her delicious nectar.

"Oh God!" cried Bella as her hands flew to grip his hair, the slight tugging sensation making him groan in pleasure. He couldn't wait until she was strong enough for many things he wanted to do with her but at this moment, he was thankful she didn't have the strength to actually pull his hair out as she surely would have done a human male. A flash of jealousy at the thought of another man in his place made him growl against her and feast on her with renewed vigour, always being mindful of his razor sharp teeth so near to her delicate flesh. She cried out again at the feel of his growl reverberating against her and a flash of fresh arousal coated his tongue making his eyes flutter as he moaned at the taste. He brought his free hand up and teased her entrance with his fingers a little before sliding two fingers deep into her, curling them upwards as he sucked her clitoris gently into his mouth.

Bella shouted incoherently as her back arched into her orgasm and her hips tried to rock against his firm grip. He let her ride it out until the spasms lessened against his fingers before sliding up her body til his face was level with hers. He desperately wanted to kiss her but was unsure if she'd find her own taste disgusting or not. His fears were allayed as she pulled his lips to hers with as much strength as she could muster and sucked his lip before his tongue slipped into her mouth. Edward shifted a little aligning his rock hard erection against her wet flesh, teasing her.

Bella broke the kiss with a gasp and looked deep into his eyes. "Please Edward" she panted "Inside. I need you inside".

Edward groaned and his eyes closed briefly at the bodily sensations her words caused before resting his forehead against hers, maintaining eye contact as he began to push into her slick, gripping passage.

"Hot. Tight!" moaned Edward almost inaudibly while watching Bella's face, searching for any discomfort. He knew with her accident proneness it was unlikely she still had a hymen but the unfamiliar intrusion may still be somewhat uncomfortable. He pushed forward carefully until he was sheathed fully within her. "Are you okay?" he whispered.

Bella nodded and slid her hands to his bottom to hold him inside her but still. She bit her lip, he felt both incredible inside her yet too large for her to hold and she needed a moment to relax. "Just hold still for a minute" she replied.

Edward smiled softly, pleased that she was honest with him. His greatest fear was that Bella wouldn't tell him if he were hurting her. He bent to kiss her softly and sweetly, their lips and just the tips of their tongues tangling until he felt her body relax.

"Okay" she breathed finally, smiling up at him. He kept his eyes locked to hers as he pulled back gently, minutely aware that the last thing he wanted to do was leave her body, before pushing back in slowly releasing a small groan at the feeling. He thrust again, each time moving a little faster, a little firmer until he grew to understand just how much strength and power he could use.

Slowly Bella's hips began to respond to his own as her body became accustomed to the sensation of feeling so full and it started to feel good. Incredibly good in fact, and soon she was panting as her arousal rose again, smoothing his passage into her further.

"Ungh Bella, so good" he moaned feeling her body's response to him, and seeing her chest flush with renewed passion, he bent down and briefly sucked her nipple into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue, unable to resist the draw of her blood so close to the surface of her skin.

"Yes! Oh!" whimpered Bella in response through panting breaths as her eyelids drifted closed. _Oh God, Oh God, so good_, she mentally screamed.

Edward froze above her "Bella!"

Bella's eyes snapped open "God Edward, don't stop!" she cried, digging her nails into his firm butt cheeks to spur him on.

"No Bella, I _heard_ you!"

_What? Heard me? Heard my thoughts? Can you hear me Edward?_ She thought at him frantically.

Edward let out a shout of laughter "Oh my love! My love!" he cried, kissing her all over her face. "I can hear you! When I first pushed inside you I thought I heard something then but brushed it off, but you're coming through loud and clear now!"

"Oh wow" Bella squeaked. _This could get embarrassing!_ She thought then blushed as Edward chuckled at her.

"Oh love, it's so good to hear you, please don't be embarrassed" he said as he kissed her again.

Bella looked up into his shining eyes and smiled lovingly. He was fairly glowing with happiness and had never looked more beautiful. It was worth any embarrassment to see that look on his face.

Edward ducked his head and smiled shyly, catching her thoughts.

Bella giggled, _I think _you'd_ be blushing right now if you could_, she thought.

Edward smirked and thrust forward with his hips to distract her from her teasing and making her gasp, his smile widening at her mental _Oh!_

"I love you Bella, so much" he whispered as his hips resumed their rhythm and he bent to kiss her again.

_Love you, love you baby_, her mental voice whispered making him glow again at the endearment she'd never spoken aloud and he deepened the kiss. He slid a hand down under the small of her back and tilted her towards him, changing the angle of his thrust. The change clearly made him hit her g-spot as she gasped, throwing her head back as her eyes rolled back too.

"Oh!" she cried. _Oh yes, fuck! Like that, yes! Oh!_ Her mental voice screamed. He growled in arousal at her curse, having never heard her swear aloud before either. Clearly Bella had a naughty internal voice.

"Oh god yes, Bella" he growled "Let me hear you love, that's so sexy". He felt her walls begin to spasm around him and clenched his teeth to hold back his own orgasm long enough.

Bella let out a vocal wail as her mental voice cried _Ungh! Yes, shit! Fuck, fuck, fuck! Uhhh Edwaaaard!_ before degenerating into nothing but acknowledgment of the overwhelming sensation wracking her body. Between the vocal and mental voice, the intimate feel of her mental orgasm as well as the tight clenching around him accompanied by a hot gush of fluid, Edward hadn't a hope in hell of holding back his own orgasm and roared her name as the white heat shot through him as he filled her, the sensation prolonging her orgasm too.

Finally he stopped moving but held himself within and above her as he gently but passionately placed tiny kisses wherever he could reach as she panted, struggling to gain control of her breathing again.

"Oh Edward" she finally sighed, meeting his lips for a soft kiss. _I have no words as to how incredible that was baby, I love you so much._

"I love you too Bella" he replied "more than anything or anyone in this existence. That was amazing, _you_ are amazing! I love you so much" he repeated before kissing her again. They lay quietly for a while basking in the sensation of their still connected bodies.

_I'm so glad you trusted yourself with this Edward_, Bella smiled.

Edward grinned "Me too" before reluctantly pulling back and out of her, gathering her close to his side as he lay down.

After a few seconds Bella popped up on her elbow to look at him "Edward?!" she asked, looking at him intently.

"Yes love?"

Bella sighed "You can't hear me can you?"

"What?!" asked Edward anxiously.

"I was just asking, thinking, whatever, what Jasper actually said to you to make you realise what you felt and you didn't respond" she looked a mixture of both relieved and upset.

Edward's face dropped "No, I can't hear you now" he whispered sadly. How unfair if it was only temporary. All this time even though she gave him the mental peace that he needed, hers was the only voice he ever really wanted to hear. To get a taste of it for it to be snatched away seemed too cruel.

Bella gasped "Oh wait!" before suddenly reaching down and gripping Edwards cock, making him grunt. She then began to stroke him, running her fingers over his slit and making him moan.

"Bella?" he asked confused at her sudden distraction.

Bella flushed a little and bit her lip realising what she'd just done but persevered until he was once again rock hard and slightly weeping in her hand. She grinned mischievously at him. "An experiment" she said confusing him even more as she slung a leg over him.

Edward gulped as she straddled him and growled as without preamble, she sank down on him again, wincing slightly as she did so.

"Are you okay?" he started to ask, grasping her hips.

_Can you hear me now Edward? _

Edward gaped up at her before his face broke into a glorious smile. "Oh god Bella, yes! I can hear you again!"

Bella grinned and sighed in relief. _It just occurred to me, _she thought_, that maybe the physical connection is what caused the mental one! Looks like the only way you get to hear me mentally is when you're inside me! Now don't you wish we'd done this sooner?_ She teased, rocking her body onto him.

Edward's grin widened "I guess I'll just have to be inside you as much as possible then hey?" he teased back, grasping her hips to hold her still as he began to thrust up into her.

Bella groaned and leaned forward to attack his mouth hungrily. _Ungh! I have absolutely no problem with that!_ Their position was once again stroking her g-spot whilst the base of his cock gave her clit friction. _Oh baby, you're going to make me come too soon!_

"It's never too soon love" moaned Edward, "I want to make you come over and over again. Do you know I could feel it when you came before? Not only your pussy clenching down on my cock but in your mind, I felt your orgasm along with my own"

"Oh God!" cried Bella. _Oh God, you said pussy! And cock! Ungh fuck that's so hot! Harder baby, please? I want you so deep inside me!_

"Uhh fuck Bella!" growled Edward, her words sending him over the edge as he pounded harder into her from below, shooting his release into her as she once again stroked his cock with her orgasm screaming out both verbally and mentally.

Eventually they lay still and Bella rested on top of him with her head in his neck sleepily nuzzling his skin, keeping their physical and mental connection a little longer. She snorted softly. _You said fuck_, she teased.

Edward grinned, feeling as though he could sleep himself. "Sorry love, couldn't help myself"

_Baby, you have my permission to say all the dirty words you know while we're making love; that was so freaking hot._

Edward snorted "I fucking love you my kinky Bella".

Bella giggled. _Hey you lost it listening to me talk dirty too, but I fucking love you too._

Edward chuckled "Do you want to move love? You can't be very comfortable and I'm sure you don't want to sleep like that?"

Bella sighed with a smile, _Just a little bit longer baby, turns out I like you in my head. Well, some of the time at least_, she amended with a mental giggle. She felt her body dropping off to sleep against him, and surrounding him. _Yeah_, she mentally sighed with just the barest little shift of her hips, _I like you in there too_.

Edward grinned "Ditto on both counts love". He kissed the top of her head "Sleep, baby".

_You'll tell me about Jasper in the morning?_

"Definitely" he answered, stroking his hand up and down her back. _Jasper_, he thought with a grin, _I owe my brother a huge thank you present_. He pondered his choices as he felt his love, his soul, drift off to sleep as still her body gripped his. Although he was still hard – that vampire thing again – he was more than content to just lay with her and listen to her dreams as they began to fill her head, her sleep talking finally making some sense. _Three weeks til the wedding_ he thought, _then I get to have this every night for the rest of my existence. I have got to be the luckiest monster in the world_.

The Beginning!

.

.

.

A/N: Phew! So I hope you enjoyed that slice of lemon meringue pie! Please do leave me a review! I've been getting lots of hits but few reviews. If you want me to ever finish my other half-written one-shots and post them, I need encouragement!


End file.
